Ancient Grudge
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Poor little Petrova, arranged to marry the vicious murderer and family Enemy, a Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson. He plots the ultimate revenge against the Petrovas. In 1950's New York, gang rivalry takes an ugly turn as the war rages on, love is found between unlikely couples. (My version of the 1594 Klaus/Katerina/Elijah ordeal, plus the lovely Caroline later on) Kalijah, Klaroline.
1. Making History

Chapter one

A small girl aged 16 almost 17 walked down the marble floors, her dark brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, the armed men stood at either side of the elevator doors.

"Chuck, Alistar" she said nodding to them.  
"Miss Petrova good evening" they both said their hands re-adjusting on their guns and she smiled.  
"Is daddy free?" she asked  
"Mr Petrova is alone miss" Chuck answered and she smiled.  
"Wonderful, have a nice day you two" she said as she entered the black elevator covered with marble and a gold pole around the interior.

She pressed the top floor button and soon enough the elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

"Daddy?" she yelled into the office, her voice full of anger and rage, she clutched the newspaper in her hand so hard her fingers and knuckles turned white.  
"In here Kitty Kat" he said and she stormed into his library with steam coming out of her ears, he sat on the couch smoking a cigar, the man resembled the girl very well, except his dark brown hair had grey at the sides above his ears and wrinkles penetrated the skin, the cigar hanging from the side of his mouth and he sat in his shirt, tie and trousers with the suspenders up.

"What is this?!" she screeched seething as she slammed the newspaper down and it blew stray paper and some cigar ash out of the ash tray.

The man peered down at the newspaper.  
"the truth kitten" he said

Her eyes welled up with tears as she re-read the title.

**PETROVA MAKES AMENSE WITH MIKAELSON BY FORCING DAUGHTER INTO MARRIAGE!**

"Daddy no" she pleaded quietly, her voice thick and tears spilling over her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry kitten it has to be done, this needs to end" he said  
"By using me!?" she yelled  
"Kitten calm down" he warned  
"NO DADDY I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU ARE SELLING ME OFF TO THE MIKEALSON PHSYCOPATH WITHOUT TELLING ME! LIKE I AM SOME CHEAP WHORE YOU FOUND DOWN AN ALLYWAY!" she yelled sobbing  
"Katerina Petrova!" he yelled and her eyes looked up at him, squinting through the tears and looking at him full of hate.  
"You have signed my death contract" she hissed  
"I have not, they will not harm you, they were more than… Happy to accept this, anyway Niklaus Mikealson is a handsome fella…" he said  
"NO DADDY! THEY WILL KILL ME! USE ME AS HOSTAGE! THEY DON'T WANT TO END THIS WAR LIKE WE DO! THEY LIKE THE WAR THEY LIKE THE BLOODSHED AND THEY WILL LIKE CHOPPING ME UP AND SENDING THE PIECES TO YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE THEM ALL YOUR MONEY! THEY ARE PSHYCO'S DADDY AND YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN ME OVER TO THEM!" she yelled sobbing.  
"Katerina!" her mother yelled running in, her dyed blonde hair bouncing as she scurried in the room.  
"what is this?!" she yelled  
"Daddy has engaged me to Niklaus Mikaelson mother! Do something!" Katerina pleaded, her mother named Grace froze.  
"You did what?!" she screamed  
"it was for the best!" he yelled  
"It was not! Do you know what they will do to her?" she seethed running to her daughter and cradling her head into her too-big chest.  
"It is too late, what's done is done, Katerina will be married to the Mikaelson boy and that is the end of it" he said slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"If you do this… then I hate you" Katerina said and her mother gasped and her father's eyes widened.  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as Chuck and Alistar walked in through the elevator.  
"take her away" He said looking at his feet.  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as they grabbed her arms.  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed sobbing as she thrashed around as they dragged her away, Grace Petrova stood crying after her daughter.  
"My poor baby" she whispered  
"HE IS GIVING ME TO THE MIKAELSONS! STOP HIM!" she screamed, Alistar and Chuck looked regretful as they held the broken sobbing girl up as the elevator doors closed.

"What have you done?" Grace seethed  
"Don't you start, get out." He ordered.  
"Is your peace more important than your family?" she asked  
"its for my family you idiot!" he yelled and she flinched.  
"You know what they will do to her you idiot!" she yelled in his face, he shoved her away and she fell onto the chair.  
"Never once have I raised a hand to you Grace, but by god you are pissing me off!" he spat and she pulled herself up as her mascara ran down her face.  
"What happened to you Alfie? You used to love me and our daughter more than life? What have you become?" she asked her voice shaky.  
"GET OUT!" he bellowed and sat down in his chair, his hands covering his face as his body began to shake.

-.-.-

The Forbes, Bennetts and Gilberts arrived, the daughters of their names all rushed to Katerina's room, they had all heard the news and knew they didn't have long before they would possibly never see Katerina again.

Although Elena was family to Katerina they didn't particularly get along, but in this case she came to Katerina and brought Jeremy.

They found her crying on her bed, she looked a mess.

They all cradled her as she sobbed her little heart out, even Jeremy who promised if they were ever to hurt her then he would kill them all, she croaked and cried and wallowed in self-pity until midnight, her bedroom was silent, she walked to the window and stared up at the enormous full moon and twinkling stars.

It's time she stopped crying and screaming and accepted her fate.

Even if she was terrified.

She was Katerina Petrova, her family was one of the richest families in New York and most respected, if this Mikaelson gave her any trouble she would give him some right back.

She was Katerina Petrova.

She would not be touched.

She would end the war and go down in history.

She wiped away her tears and sighed, it was time she acted like a woman.

But what was about to happen was out of her hands.

-.-.-

**Welcome to Ancient Grudge! I know what you are thinking, Another one? Yes I said I was having technical difficulties and the last thing you expected was ANOTHER story… but I just couldn't quite get this one out of my head! And this is set in the 1950's kinda like West Side Story!**

**Oh before I forget, all disclaimers will be on my profile so don't sue me!**

**This story would be like a different way of the Katherine and Klaus fiasco in the show, but all human and in gangs, I will try to make the characters like themselves and the pairings will most definitely be:  
Kalijah  
Klaroline  
Kennett  
Delena  
and possibly Stebekah? Thoughts?**

**I tend to get carried away so I had to cut this first chapter short.**

**But I promise that they will be longer than this.**

**Until next time!**

**Oh oh don't forget to review? Pretty please? I love to hear your feedback!**

**(the Mikealsons and possibly the meeting will be in the next chapter)**

**Ok I am really going now… and gone.**


	2. Meets and Greets

Chapter Two.

Her eyes lit up at the establishment before her. A 3 hour drive across the city to the Mikaelson territory, she would be lying if she wasn't terrified inside.

The car pulled up outside an enormous mansion like her own, but the designs much different and the colours different.

She immediately noticed the two people stood outside, one was an older man, blonde hair, crinkles at his eyes showing he smiled a lot, but she doubted it was nice smiling, the man looked nasty, a man who was cruel and evil, and the woman beside him looked evil and cunning, her mind immediately acknowledged them to be Mikael and Esther, she wondered if her family looked as scary and intimidating as theirs… well people tell her about how her family make them feel, and she now knows what they went through.

The chafer opened the door and a man from beside the evil two hurried out and began pulling her bags from the car, she nervously stepped out, then she told herself who she was and sorted herself out to look confident.

"Katerina!" Esther said and embraced her tightly.  
"Mrs Mikaelson" she said returning the hug.  
"Oh sweetie call me Esther, we are family now. After all" she said and the way she said it sent chills up Katerina's spine, in a horrible way.

"Hello Katerina, call me Mikael" he said kissing both cheeks, she felt herself wince slightly as something rouse in her throat, she swallowed it down and smiled, she could feel the heat below her skin crawl up her neck and start a frenzy on her face, she could feel the tiny specks of sweat release, she gulped when they turned around.  
"Follow me dear. So sorry Niklaus couldn't be here to greet you… he is… er out on business, he shall be back for the party" she said.  
"Party?" Katerina almost squeaked.  
"Yes, this is a big thing my dear, so why not let the whole of New York know… heck even America all together!" she said and Katerina wiped the small coat of sweat on her brow with her gloved hand.

Her heart thudded as she expected someone to leap out of anywhere and stab her in the gut and twist it, but she appeared to be all clear, that didn't soothe her completely.

"Your room will be on the 12th floor, Niklaus's room will be opposite yours but eventually you will share" she gushed and Katerina bit back a snarky or bitchy comment.

_Just breathe_ she inwardly whispered to herself.

"The party will be at 7PM sharp, but you will arrive fashionably late with your arm linked with Niklaus's arm and I will send some maids to do your hair and dress, ok?" she said her demands with no room for a breath let alone a retort, she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face which made Katerina want to shrink away and run home to her mother, but she put on a brave face and smiled happily at them.  
"Perfect" she said, the elevator pinged and they walked out, the interior was much like her family's one but she was sure her family had a nicer interior, but that was just the rivalry speaking really.

They opened the door and a pretty room with a on suite and a big double bed, they certainly didn't hold back on her room, it was royal purples, well that was the Mikaelson's most preferred colour, unlike her family colour which was royal red.

"Well? Do you like it?" Ester asked and she cleared her throat.  
"Yes yes, it is perfect" Katerina stammered and they smiled.

"We will leave you to unpack" Mikael declared and then moments later Katerina was alone.

Again.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson sat with his hat firmly planted on his head and his expensive suit, the usual; he wore his smirk as his brother Kol who was arguing with their allies Tyler Lockwood and Mason Lockwood, uncle and nephew.

"Kol, Kol, enough now" Finn declared sat at the table with his feet up, Klaus sauntered in with a smirk.  
"Guess who's arrived?" he asked with raised brows, he looked happy, Elijah felt suspicious.  
"Oh never mind you are all absolutely rubbish at guessing anyway! My darling fiancée Katerina has arrived" he said taking off his hat and throwing it on the table.  
"I'm sure the pair of you will be happy together" Kol said pressing the bourbon to his lips and drinking it.

"Where are the Salvatores?" Finn asked  
"Oh I sent them out on business, they will be back for the party" Klaus said.  
"So, about Katerina, has anyone seen her?" Finn asked.  
"No, not since a small child" Klaus said  
"So you have no idea what this girl looks like?" Kol asked  
"Nope" Klaus said smirking.  
"So she could be butt ugly?" Kol asked with a wrinkled nose and everyone snorted.  
"Precisely" Klaus said.  
"And this doesn't worry you?" Elijah asked  
"Easier to kill" he said and they all laughed thinking this as a joke.  
"I have a party to attend, as do you all, also I have a fiancée waiting for me" he said smiling as he left the room.

"I don't think much good will come from this, for any of us" Elijah mumbled moodily.  
"Hey Elijah why so green? You have that she dog Hayley, ow ow oooooowwww!" Kol said making dog noises, everyone but Fin who smirked joined in, Elijah went red and slammed his fist down on the table making the contents jump.  
"Enough!" he bellowed and much to his dismay they all burst out in roaring laughter, Elijah pushed his hair back on his head as he stood up and stormed out.  
"She's a proper _daaaag_" Kol said as the roaring laughter increased, however the young Lockwood had stopped laughing and just grimanced.

* * *

"What about this dress?" the designer asked her, Katerina tapped her fingers against her leg and sighed, she missed her friends and her life.

"I don't like purple" She whined and the designer sighed.  
"Fine. The Petrovas are known for their fire, so let's get you a blazing red?" She asked  
"Blood red" Katerina corrected, the designer smiled, it was a dark toned man with deep brown eyes, the man looked kind and she knew she would eventually warm up to him, his name was Cesar.

"How is it working for the Mikaelsons?" Katerina asked curiously when he arrived back with dresses strewn over his arms.  
"Young flame, you can't ask that, I'm not allowed to tell you" he said  
"Why not?" she asked fiddling with tassels hanging from a bright orange dress hung on a manikin. He sighed.  
"Such a bright flame, so many questions" he said and she rolled her eyes playfully, for the first time she felt okay.

She picked a beautiful extravagant silk dress and smiled at him, he glanced back with a smirk.  
"Miss Petrova you will look stunning, keep your head held high, you are a Petrova and never forget that and the fire inside" he said and she smiled a watery smile and nodded.

She bathed and slipped into her dress, putting a silk dressing gown over it whilst he did her makeup, the red dress was revealing and it made her blush slightly, it was a very deep neckline, almost 2 strips coming from behind the neck to cover her breasts and an elegant skirt that finished just at her knees, she had seen Marilyn Monroe wear something like this and smiled, her makeup was perfectly done, her hair was down, lips painted red, Katerina was innocent, said by others but right then she didn't feel it, she felt bad like a woman, like the woman she was brought up to be, in a big gang in the city.

Cesar smiled at his work, he had transformed a blushing young girl into an elegant woman.

Katerina's lips curled into a smirk. Now, she liked it.

* * *

"Niklaus!" Mikael barked as he marched into the room, Klaus almost winced but kept still.

"Father" he said  
"Come on, your mother wants you to meet the girl before, Elijah come too, the more the merrier" he said bitterly and they both nodded and followed him out.

They walked down into the room behind the hall, Esther greeted them first smiling at her children and then stood at the window was a silhouette, Elijah noticed the outline of beautiful curls, the room was very dark, she turned her head and then the lights switched on, his eyes travelled from the dark heels up her long slim smooth legs, the dress and then to her face, he felt something trigger inside of him. _Tatia!_ His mind screamed, this girl resembled that girl, Tatia Petrova was murdered by his mother, he was only 16 and she was 20, he fell for her and his mother Esther found out and stabbed the girl, Elijah was devastated but he got over it in time.

The girl was stunning; he felt his breath hitch when her eyes locked with his.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" Klaus said confidently stepping forward and taking her gloved hand and kissing it, she smiled but he saw the disappointment spark in her eyes.

But it was gone as soon as it came, Elijah couldn't find it in him to speak until Klaus cleared his throat.  
"This is my elder brother Elijah, the wise guy" he joked; she smiled wider as he stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it.

She had to admit both men were undeniably handsome, but something had drawn her to Elijah for some reason, she felt heat grace her soft cheeks, then Klaus took her hand from Elijah.  
"Sorry you just… remind me of someone" Elijah said and she nodded, Klaus linked their arms.  
"Katerina, you look beautiful" he said and she smiled brighter.  
"Thank you Niklaus" she said, they all watched her and Niklaus interacted, Elijah felt uneasy knowing his brother's past with women and how much of a psychopath he was, this girl was innocent and didn't deserve such a fate as to be with Niklaus.

He watched the girl for a while, he couldn't believe the resemblance to her relative Tatia, but that girl as much as he loved her was a snake, deceiving little rat who hurt him rather than love him back.

He felt something was over him, fear for her, he felt strange. Niklaus looked smug and that glint in his eye meant he was up to something, Elijah didn't know if he wanted to know.

"It's time! Boys come on, Elijah your date Hayley is waiting for you, go to her" Esther said, you could tell by her tone she didn't approve of this girl, Elijah sighed and left , his mother and father behind him, his brother plastered his biggest award winning smirk on his face and walked into the room.

"Katerina, I believe there are guests awaiting our arrival?" he asked  
"I believe so" she said snaking her arm through his and the double doors opened.

* * *

**So Elijah is having doubts, this is going to be based (with some twists and turns) of the whole Klaus/Katerina/Elijah fiasco from the 1490s in The Vampire Diaries, so you can see she reminds them of Tatia, although there is no Doppelganger business happening, or no curse or sacrifice.**

**However the families re kind of like the Montagues and Capulets from Romeo and Juliet… But this is gang warfare similar to West Side Story so I can assure you there will be no sudden bursts of singing and Elijah will not be singing 'Katerina, Katerina!' haha.**

**Klaroline will begin in a few more chapters and the other ships but for now it will be Kalijah and Klatherine (well Klaus certainly won't fall in love with her)**

**Until next time!**

**Ps- I haven't sorted my dam computer out yet because it just won't work for me! It sucks I know but I will find my ways, so updates won't be as often as I would like them.**

**Toughts?**


	3. Plotting

Chapter Three.

The whole room was applauding as the two walked down the stairs, many came from all over the country to see the uniting of the two most violent houses, the biggest feud since Romeo and Juliet's Montagues and Capulets!

Katerina saw her parents looking proud, they were surrounded by men who she knew would be armed, she saw her friends and family friends too.

Klaus stopped at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her hand which made the crowd go wild with 'awws' and Katerina smiled and kissed his cheek and he raised their hands.

"Let us go meet them" he murmured into her ear and she smiled and nodded, she felt her cheeks burn.

She looked at this man, he was absolutely gorgeous, him and his brother Elijah, she couldn't deny she was very attracted to the both of them.

She looked around the room for Elijah and saw him with a pretty girl with green eyes, she was very skinny and wore a purple dress showing her side of the families.

She was in with the Mikaelsons, and judging by her closeness to Elijah his date.

She felt herself grow jealous of this but dismissed the feeling and smiled to the people who she didn't even know.

They paid her compliments and kissed hands and cheeks, it was never ending until Klaus disappeared and she found her family.

"Mother" she sighed in relief when the woman squeezed her to her too-big chest.

"Oh you look beautiful, and you are wearing our colours" she said and Katerina smiled and nodded.  
"Of course mother" she said  
"Katerina" her father said awkwardly  
"Hello daddy" she said and hugged him, he hugged her back.  
"You know I love you, and if they pull anything suspicious, call me and we will get you out" he said and she frowned.  
"Now you say that? When it is too late?" she snapped  
"Katerina hush" her mother whispered.

Katerina embraced her mother and father before walking towards the door to get some fresh air.

She looked left and right before spotting a man of her house.

"Gordon, hello" she said sauntering up to him, he aknowleged her smiling as he sucked on the cigarette before taking it away from his lips to speak with the smoke puffing out as he said each word.  
"Hello Katerina" he said, he was a handsome man much older than Katerina and was there all her life, he had a scar down his temple from a nasty fight between the Mikaelsons and Petrovas one year, he hates them and obviously escaped the sickly party.

"May I?" she asked and he nodded.  
"Of course Kat" he said holding out the packet, she took one and he stepped close and lit it, shielding it from the wind, she sighed in relief at her first drag.

"That's more like it" she whispered looking at the thing.

-.-.-

Klaus was perched against a wall tossing a coin and slapping it on the back of his hand and peeking at the coin with a cigar hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"Brother" Elijah said walking in.  
"She is gorgeous" Klaus admitted  
"Indeed she is" Elijah said and Klaus looked up.  
"I don't like her" he said and Elijah frowned  
"Why on earth not?" he asked confused.  
"Because, she isn't what I expected" he confessed.  
"What did you expect?" Elijah asked  
"Some bimbo whore of a woman with arrogance" Klaus said  
"Why would you want that?" Elijah asked  
"Because it would be easier to kill" Klaus said and Elijah's eyebrows nearly got lost in his hairline.  
"What?!" he spluttered.  
"You heard me brother, I am going to kill the girl" Klaus said  
"Why?" Elijah almost cried out but kept his voice neutral.  
"The ultimate attack on the Petrovas, so the Mikaelsons will be on top and remembered as the most fierce family of all time" Klaus said smugly, Elijah gulped feeling slightly sick.  
"The girl is innocent" Elijah protested and Klaus shot him a murderous look.  
"She is a Petrova!" he snarled  
"She looks like Tatia!" Elijah blurted and Klaus looked down.  
"I know she does, that is why she has to die!" Klaus snarled  
"She doesn't" Elijah said and Klaus growled  
"That girl was evil. Poison, she got between us and tore us apart for her own amusement, she toyed with us brother, with our love! Therefore I am glad mother killed her when she did!" Klaus yelled and Elijah shook his head and stormed out.

He couldn't let this happen.

-.-.-

"He doesn't seem so bad, charming and handsome, I am sure I can learn to love him over time" Katerina said to Gordon who shook his head before dropping his cigarette and grinding it into the pavement with his shoe.

"He is a Mikaelson. How could you even agree to this?" he asked with disgust, Katerina huffed.  
"I didn't, father forced me and now, when it is too late, he is having doubts!" Katerina said  
"I would never throw my own flesh and blood into the lion's den like this, I don't know Kat. It doesn't seem right, why would they be so joyous to accept this offer?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Gordon I cannot answer that, I don't know myself" she said  
"You have to be careful dammit! Kat I don't want to see you dead, carry a gun with you or knife, whatever just some kind of protection because this isn't right. They are plotting something I just know it" he said and her shoulders slumped.  
"Kat I don't want you dead, you don't deserve this; you are so innocent and never killed a man. This life isn't for you" he said and she nodded.  
"I know Gordon, I know" she said sadly.

She walked back into the party before bumping into Elijah who appeared to be in a hurry, he caught her elbows.  
"Katerina" he said  
"Elijah" she said, he felt guilty, she was so pure, full of life. Just when he thought he might live to see his 30s one day with wife and kids and not worry about the gangs fighting and getting himself killed Klaus had to take that from him. The Petrovas would react so ugly he feared for his family. Klaus had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"How are you finding the party?" he asked which made her shrug.  
"I don't really like these kind of things" she said and he smelt the smoke on her.  
"Seems like you missed some of it" he said with an amused smile and she blushed which made his heart twinge.  
"A nasty habit" she admitted and he laughed.  
"It's okay, I do it too" he said showing the box in his blazer pocket as proof which made her red lips smile wider.  
"Nice to know" she said sweetly.  
"Elijah" the girl she saw with Elijah earlier barged through the crowd roughly and tugged on Elijah's arm and gave Katerina a filthy look and Katerina decided from that second on she didn't like the girl, especially since she clung to Elijah and it made jealousy twinge in her stomach.  
"Hayley" he said  
"I was looking all over for you" she said throwing herself at him making Katerina get pushed back into an old man.  
"Oh I am so sorry" Katerina said and the man nodded and smiled before walking off.  
"Hayley" Elijah scolded and she looked over her shoulder at Katerina and smirked, Katerina glared at her feeling a new feeling wash over her… could it be? She only just met the girl and she already had hate for her.

She felt her lip curl at the girl.  
"I must be off, I have had a nice little chat with you and hope to see you again soon" Katerina said to Elijah who smiled before she disappeared before giving a look of annoyance to Hayley as he peeled her arms off his neck.  
"Not appropriate" he snapped before leaving her in the middle of the floor.

Elijah decided it was his job to keep an eye on the girl, make sure she didn't get into any trouble or any trouble got to her.

Once again it was his job to clean up and keep the peace.

Elijah was against killing women and children and people who didn't deserve to be killed, he was a man with honour, well as much as a murderer could have. And the fact Katerina was alone in such a dangerous place made him feel the need to protect her.

It was new to him, and he… _liked it._

-.-.-

**Hi!**

**Klaus wants to kill her, ya ya ya, Klaus will be Klaus.**

**But! I have had a WONDERFUL suggestion to make it a Klaus/Katerina\Elijah fic… but! I already promised Klaroline. But that won't be until later, so thank you for your suggestion I already promised Klaroline but I will postpone that and make Klaus have feelings towards Katerina beforehand, is that okay? But it was really a great idea and I thank you and anyone else who has given me ideas!**

**Please feel free to give me anymore!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
